Professors
by Sirius L. Black
Summary: Old school mates reunite, but will they be friends again? Its all up to Severus, but so far he isn't making it easy for her. CH 5 UP! RR
1. Preface

A/N: ok, yes, this is a prequel. Well alright not so much that as a Preface. After starting on chapter five, I decided that a few things needed explaining so we can be on the same page here. Well here goes.  
  
Right well, sorry to burst you're speaking bubble fans, but Halle is said Holly. As in Hallelujah. Yeah, hmm. but if you choose to rip up this information and throw it into the depths of hell, be my guest, she never liked her name either, hence the nickname Jane.  
  
Halle Jane Manning is 35 when this fic starts. She has long, mid back, red blonde hair, he eyes are deep blue. The type you can get lost in. She is about 5'5'' for those of you who need height. Her temper could rival Voldemorte's. She is quick to anger and just as fast if not faster to get over it. Her temper flares at just about anything, but not a half an hour after she explodes she is ready to forget it.  
  
Halle's family is one of blood that can be traced back to the beginning, back to Merlin. Her family is as pure as they come. No Muggle blood at all. Her Father was the one of the richest wizards of their time, beat only by the Malfoys. He worked for the ministry as an Unspeakable. He was a very soft spoken man, except when he was angry. It is from him Halle gets her temper. Halle's mother was a delicate sort of woman, one that would have rivaled the great ladies of the south in Gone with the Wind. She died in childbirth with Halle.  
  
Halle grew up just outside London, in her father's huge estate. She lived next door to Sirius Black and the two were in more trouble then MWPP ever were. The two were best friends all through school and after wards kept in touch in till James and Lily's death and Sirius' imprisonment.  
  
Halle went to school with and was in the same year as Lily, MWPP, and Snape. Halle loved to do the unexpected and shock people. And so what could be more shocking then for the Gryffindor Keeper to form a friendship with the hated Slytherin Seeker, Severus Snape. Halle and Severus never dated, you freaks, they were great friends though, much to the dismay of the Marauders and the rest of the Gryffindors. Halle and Severus got along quite well, though her first loyalties were always to her boys. This of course infuriated Severus to no end, and eventually cased the termination of the friendship at the end of seventh year.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was in seventh year when Halle and the rest were in first year. On Halle's seventeenth birthday, her father announced to the wizarding world that Halle and Lucius Malfoy were going to be married one year following Halle's graduation in May. The wizarding world was in an up roar. Halle Manning, the beautiful, smart, loving girl, married to Lucius Malfoy, the dark, evil, death eater? It was unbelievable.  
  
Unbelievable, maybe, but true yes. Halle was not asked about the matter. Her father meant well I suppose, but he decided that this was the best thing for her. The two richest most powerful families uniting, it made sense to him. He ignored Halle's pleas to stop the wedding. The wedding was to be on Halloween, Lucius had insisted. None of Halle's school friends had been invited and so, none had come. Halle's father had to work, so not even his calm face could comfort her.  
  
Halle was threatened with her life, not to cause a scene, so she stood placidly at the alter anger flaming behind her eyes. Her would was spinning out of control and she was powerless to stop it. Just as she was asked if she would take Lucius as her husband a great crash was heard. Everyone turned to face the doors at the rear of the church. Charles Manning (her father) had burst in the rear doors announcing that The Potters had just been murdered by Voldemorte.  
  
Tear streaming down her face, Halle used this distraction to try and run, but was swiftly caught by Lucius. "Take one more step" he had snarled at her "and I swear by the gods above I will kill him" Lucius pointed his wand at her father.  
  
"Your bluffing, you wouldn't dare" Halle screamed at him as she stepped backwards.  
  
Lucius killed her father in a flash of green light. Halle saw the light as she was running away.  
  
Lucius somehow managed to worm his way out of punishment for the death of Charles Manning. Halle fled to Muggle London, to her father's house when she stayed until the beginning of the story. She left the pain of being married to Lucius Malfoy to Narcissa. Though the rumors were still flying that Halle was still his mistress, which she of course was not.  
  
It was at her father's house when she received the letter from Dumbledore asking her to teach.  
  
A/n: hmmm ok, yes, I believe that brings you up to speed. Well now that Malfoy comment should make a lot more sense now. Yeah, well, if you are still lost or have become lost just ask me, and I will try my best to find you, though, no promises. 


	2. A Fight and A Kiss

Disclaimer: Ok, Ok, So no, I don't own anything but Halle Manning and the plot! Argh, life isn't fair!  
  
Summary: Old friends fight, cry, kiss, and leave a lot unanswered.  
  
Professors Chapter one: A Fight and A Kiss  
  
  
  
"Damn it all to hell" Halle muttered as she raced around her living room throwing clothes into a pile to be taken into her room. "Why in Gods name don't I clean as I go? And why in hell did I insist on asking him up here?! Damn me!" She added now throwing the clothes in her closet and shutting the door, hopefully we won't be in the bedroom anyway, she thought.  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock.  
  
"Damn there he is." She stopped in front of the mirror over the mantle fixing her hair, and straitening her robes. "Oh Gods here I go"  
  
Knock. Knock. Knock  
  
"I'm coming!" she called as she headed towards the door. She stopped in front of it and took a deep breath before turning the handle. She swung the door open and smiled sweetly as the face of Severus Snape appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Good Evening" he said rather lamely.  
  
"Yes, I hope so." she said without thinking, then blushing three shades darker than her flaming hair she asked him to come inside.  
  
He stepped inside, looking around, the living room wasn't much different than his, although the atmosphere was a lot more cheerful. 'All the staff rooms must be fashioned alike then' he concluded, sitting on the couch.  
  
"So." Halle started trying to think of something to break the silence as she sat next to him on the couch, "You were really a death eater?"  
  
At the mention of his past form of employment, Snape's eyes flashed furiously, "Yes, formally I was a death eater, but I assure you, I engage in no such activities now, Miss Manning. But do tell me" He said with his usual sneer "how good is Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
'Ouch' she closed her eyes for a minute, before continuing. "Severus, please, I didn't mean.I.Damn it Severus, I didn't ask you up here so we could fight. We have been at each other's throats sense I got here. I'm sorry for the death eater thing, I know you aren't one anymore and I wasn't suggesting that you were, I just couldn't help it. You always seem to bring out the worst in me. And Damn you Severus, I NEVER once slept with Lucius Malfoy!" She felt the tears coming and not wanting him to see her cry, she turned her head away from him.  
  
'Oh fuck, what did I do now' Snape looked over at the crying form sitting next to him on the couch. 'Perhaps I was a bit out of line with the Malfoy comment, but she knows just how to irritate me. I know she didn't sleep with him, although, I am one of the few people who know the truth.' Being in the awkward position that he was, Snape could find no other way out then to apologize. "Halle, damn it, don't cry, I can handle you yelling, I've put up with that all summer, but don't cry. I'm sorry; I know you didn't sleep with Malfoy." He shifted on the couch so he was closer to her and silently slipped his arm around her.  
  
Feeling his arm on her shoulders and hearing his unfamiliar but kind words, she turned and laid her head on his chest, tears still streaming down her face. 'Sitting here this way with him, is so familiar, gods I miss the old days'  
  
"Severus," she muttered, her voice slightly muffled from his robes.  
  
"uh hu" he said in response enjoying the feel of her heart beat against his chest.  
  
"Can things ever be the same? You know, like the way they were before we grew up? I miss it so much, just hanging out, not fighting, not yelling, just talking like two normal people. When I got my letter saying I was accepted as the Muggle Studies Teacher, I was thrilled with the idea of seeing you again. And it wasn't until I got here, that I realized how much had changed. You have gotten bitter Severus, and I have gotten older. We can't just be good old school pals making everyone mad because of the house differences. Oh but what would I give if we could! Do you miss it as much as I do?" She asked lifting her head and looking him in the eyes.  
  
"More" He stated simply, looking into her deep blue eyes, red from crying, "Much more than you will ever know." He kissed her. He hadn't meant to, it was just a caught up in the moment kinda thing. But once he did, he couldn't have been happier if Voldemorte had just committed suicide. 


	3. Making Up and Reuniting

Disclaimer: Ok, once again I will admit that I own nothing of the Harry Potter Universe except of course Halle Manning and the plot.  
  
Summary: Old friends make up, and some more old friends are reunited.  
  
Title: Making Up and Reuniting  
  
***  
  
'Gods, I shouldn't be doing this' Halle thought as Severus pulled her closer to him. She felt his hands running across her back and she had to try very had to stay alert. 'I can't stop thinking, if I do, then only the Gods know how far this will go.'  
  
And with that thought she pulled away suddenly. Severus was quite surprised to feel Halle pull back, his eyes snapped open and he immediately thought 'Oh gods what did I do wrong?' then out loud "Halle, I'm sorry..I just was caught up in your eyes and.well..I'm sorry." 'Oh great I sound like a fucking Hallmark card. Good going Severus!'  
  
Halle felt just as guilty as he did. "No, Severus, I'm sorry. It is my fault; I shouldn't have asked you up here. I just wanted to talk to you, we have been fighting sense I got here, and more than anything in the world I want us to be friends. Not just civil to each other Sev, but friends. It's what I want more than anything." Halle felt the tears welling up in her eyes and stood quickly and walked to the fireplace across the room.  
  
He stood pacing, "I know that's what you want Jane. And it is completely my fault that you haven't gotten it. I have been a complete ass since you got here, and the only excuse I can offer is that.well.I guess I can't give you an excuse. I'm sorry Jane, I really am. And from now on things will be different I promise." Severus walked over to Halle and put his arms around her as she cried against his shoulder. "And besides," he added stepping away from her forcing her to look him in the eyes, "If we fight, then how could I ever get another kiss like that one."  
  
Halle gasped, "Severus, you really are prat." She laughed as she pushed him towards the door. ""Now, go away, I've had enough of you for tonight."  
  
Severus turned around to face Halle as he stood in the door way, "Well, that's very selfish of you Jane; maybe I haven't had enough of you." The last thing he saw was Halle exasperated look before the door was slammed in his face. He laughed "Fine then, I will see you at breakfast." He called before starting down the hall to his own room and empty bed.  
  
*** 'Maybe I shouldn't have slammed the door' Halle thought as she walked towards her bedroom. 'No, it's exactly what he deserves' she mused as she broke into unstoppable giggles. 'That grin, where ever did he get that? Hmmm.perhaps from Sirius, though Severus would rather die than admit it."  
  
Halle changed into her Jammies and climbed into bed, shutting the curtains. It took her forever to get to sleep, but once she did, she had some very rewarding dreams.  
  
***  
  
The Great Hall had been decked out in the Welcoming Feast banners the night before, and Halle was so caught up in the memories it brought back, that she didn't see the new face at the Staff Table, until she heard a loud voice yell "JANE" from across the hall.  
  
Halle looked up just in time to see a tall shaggy haired man come rushing at her before she was enveloped into a bone crunching embrace. "Hallo, Sirius" she managed to mumble from the masses of hair her face was, at the moment, being forced into.  
  
He held her at arms length to inspect her, "Jane, you have filled out sense last time I saw you" he laughed as Halle scowled.  
  
"Thank you, I think. How have you been, you certainly look a lot better than last time I saw you in the Daily Prophet." It was true, sense his pardon from the ministry, Sirius had filled out and yes, even combed his hair.  
  
"Well, being on the run does stuff to you Jane," His eyes briefly clouded over at the memory, but then brightened as he added "But I'm fine now, very ready for the students to get here, and to see their faces when Dumbledore introduces me as their new DADA teacher. It should be fun." He laughed, and as always his eyes sparkled.  
  
Halle grinned, she loved Sirius's laugh. "Yes, I can imagine that will be pretty exciting, to say the least. What are you doing right now?"  
  
"Nothing that I know of, why?" He asked looking at her. Halle looked totally different than the skinny, bookworm he remembered her as. She had definitely filled out in all the right places; the only thing that stayed the same was her flaming red hair, the hair she always used to hate. Thank the gods she hadn't dyed it, it was the thing he loved most about her.  
  
Halle saw his eyes sweep over her, but decided to ignore it, "Well, I just thought we could go for a walk and catch up a bit, you know, it has been almost 14 years. Besides, it is a lovely day out."  
  
"You're right, as usual, catching up is needed, lets go." He swung her around and they headed out the door, passing by one, very confused Severus Snape.  
  
A/N: I know this took forever! And I am very sorry! Thank you for all the reviews, they are very much loved and make me very happy. ETA on chapter 3 is...well.as soon as I can get my bum in gear and finish it, shouldn't be too long though, I promise. Look ahead for Remus Lupin, Dueling between old enemies, and yes, even some pineapples! Pineapples? You ask. Yes, pineapples I answer, though why or how they fit my plot, I'm not quite sure, but I must say, pineapples do improve a story a whole lot. Ok, now that I'm sure I have scared you, I am off to tackle chapter three! 


	4. Fighting yet again and Paying for it wit...

Disclaimer: This gets old, but I love coming up with new ways to say it.Harry Potter or anything of the like belongs to me!!!! MU HA HA HA HA!!! Oh fine. No it doesn't, but I can dream cant it?!  
  
A/N: Here it is, the long awaited Chapter Three, once again, I am very sorry it to so friggin long, but I have two other stories going, and now, I am the proud Aunt of a new baby boy! Oh and yes I know I did a horrible job on the spelling, so please for the love of the gods, no flames about spelling, where is my fourth book any way?  
  
Emmi: I have it, you idiotic idiot.  
  
Author: Ahhhh yes, that is right.Any way reviews are very lovely and make me want to write faster. (Nudge nudge, wink wink).On with the story..  
  
Summary: Dueling, Pain, and yes, bad words  
  
Professors Chapter 3: A Fight and Some Pain  
  
***  
  
Halle had been right; it was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, and yes even the birds were singing. (A/N- haha) The two friends walked out towards the lake in silence, both thinking their own thoughts. Sirius was the first to speak.  
  
"So, Jane, ready for the students to come tomorrow, I dare say I am! Should be wonderfully funny at the feast." He laughed, then added wistfully "James would have gotten a great kick out of it."  
  
Halle thought for a moment before saying, "Yes Sirius, James would have thought it hilarious. But no, I don't think I am ready for the students to come, I am enjoying having Hogwarts to myself. Its rather like the old days.you know, pranking Severus."  
  
"Ahhh.yes" Sirius laughed remembering, "Those were the days, though I must say, the slimy git deserved every trick we pulled on him. Did you see the look he gave us as we were walking out, if I didn't know better Jane, I would say it was almost a possessive look at you." He looked at Halle, for any sign of what she was thinking. However true to her Halleness, she kept her face clear.  
  
"Sirius, I'm sure I don't know what you mean" Halle lied trying very hard to keep a straight face, she never was very good at lying, that was why she had James. 'I don't know why, I should have to keep anything from Sirius' she thought, 'I mean he is basically my big brother, but it just doesn't seem like the thing to tell him, especially, not with the way he feels about Severus.'  
  
Sirius exploded, "Like hell you don't, Halle Jane Manning, are you seeing that slimy, greasy, moronic..moron!! I thought you had better taste, I mean Snape of all people, tell me now, are you seeing him?!"  
  
Normal every day Sirius was scary enough, but mad Sirius, well now, that is something you most certainly never wish to face, especially, when you are alone as Halle was now.  
  
Halle took a step back wards, he temper beginning to flare. 'Who is he to tell me who I should see and who I shouldn't?! How dare he presume to run my life after 14 years?' Halle stared at him, and felt her temper rise, "Sirius! I wil."  
  
"She doesn't have to answer you Black." Came a cold hard voice from behind Halle. She jumped and let out a gasp and she turned to see Severus standing at her side. 'How did he get here so fast.and so quiet?' Halle was jerked from her wondering as she saw Severus's wand arm rise.  
  
"This is none of your Goddamned business Black, stay out of it, or I promise you, you will be very, very sorry." Severus pushed Halle out of the way as Sirius advanced on him.  
  
Sirius took three raging steps forward before bellowing, "Oh you bet your ass it is my business, Jane is like my sister and if you think for one moment that I will allow her to be with a stupid fag like you, you are seriously (A/N hahahaha) wro."  
  
"CRUCIO"  
  
"NOOOoooooo!!!" Halle yelled as she jumped in front of Sirius. The pain hit her full force, and before a millisecond had passed she was on the ground screaming in torturous, horrible pain. She was sure she could be heard in China, but she didn't care, never in all her life had she felt so much pain. It was far worse than anything she could have imagined, worse even then being stuck with a needle a thousand times over.  
  
As soon as Severus saw what he had done, he raised his wand and shouted "Finite Incantatrum!" He ran to her and knelt on his knees briefly before being kicked over by Sirius.  
  
"You slimy bastard what have you done?" Sirius spat at Severus before scooping Halle up into his strong arms and heading for the hospital wing.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Well? Was the wait worth it? I hope so; I know this isn't long, but oh well. Where are Remus and the pineapples you ask? Well be patient, I answer, and you will see. I love reviews! So go now and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
Ahhh yes and try these lovely stories also by me and my best friend  
  
Halle Manning and the Unexpected Heir  
  
A student's worst nightmare  
  
And if you are bored out of your mind.Tears of the Past  
  
Thank you Las Vegas and good night! 


	5. A Hospital Wing Visit and A Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the like.NEE  
  
AN: Yes yes, here it is, Chapter 4. I know you all have been on the edge of your seats. ( In my dreams. Please if anyone out there is actually reading this review.ahh here is an idea, the first three people to review this new chapter will have their names mentioned, either in the story or in the author's note.ah ha now if that doesn't make you want to review then I don't know what will.  
  
Summery: Hospital wing visit; More yelling; and Remus taking charge?!  
  
Chapter 4: A Hospital Wing Visit and A Meeting  
  
***  
  
Halle turned and leaned against Sirius's chest, she was still shaking uncontrollably, but feeling his strong arms carrying her made her feel safe. "Sirius, I." Halle sputtered before stopping, it even hurt to speak.  
  
"Shhhhh.Jane, don't talk," Sirius said soothingly, "I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey, she will make it go away, I promise." He carried her up the stairs and into the hospital wing, where he laid her on a bed.  
  
At the sight of Sirius carrying someone Madam Pomfrey came running over, "oh my dear!" she exclaimed, "what ever happened to Miss Manning?"  
  
Sirius cleared his throat, "she was victim to the crucitatius curse, madam, please help her, she is in pain" Sirius looked ready to kill as he added, "I cannot tell you who did this, I must speak with Dumbledore first.  
  
"Very well, I will take very good care of her, I promise you that."  
  
As Madam Pomfrey mixed potions for Halle, Sirius checked to make sure she was asleep before exiting the hospital wing in search of Dumbledore.  
  
***  
  
"Ahh Dear, this is serious (AN haha), is there no way you could be mistaken?" Dumbledore asked his brows furrowed. Sirius had just told him the entire story, making a point of retelling how Severus had roughly shoved Halle aside as he prepared to duel. Dumbledore was deeply concerned.  
  
Sirius nodded, "Yes Head Master, all that I have told you is the truth. The slimy bas.excuse me.git preformed the Cruitatius Curse on Halle. HE had his wits about him, make no mistake, he wasn't under any spell, he was aiming at me and Halle stepped in between us. Professor, I demand something be done. Halle is laying suffering in the hospital wing and Severus is god knows where, going unpunished. DO SOMETHING!" He roared his anger once again flaring out of control.  
  
"Sirius, calm down," Dumbledore said calmly, "Something IS being done; I have sent Remus out after him. This will not go unpunished, I promise you."  
  
Sirius looked confused, "Remus, Headmaster? But I thought he had gone to live in London."  
  
"Yes, indeed he did, however" Dumbledore started, but never finished, for at that moment Severus Snape burst into the room, followed by a slightly agitated Remus Lupin.  
  
"Remus," Sirius cried standing up and embracing the other man like a brother, "It's been a long time Moony. Now you," He said turning to Severus, "I'm going to make you wish you were never born, you slimy bastard." Sirius started toward Severus, his wand out stretched.  
  
"Sirius," Remus cautioned, "Sirius, I'm sure Dumbledore can handle it." He guided Sirius to a chair and pushed him into it.  
  
Then as Dumbledore had a few words with Sirius, Remus forced Severus into a chair and finally sat down himself.  
  
It was really quite a sight that greeted Dumbledore as he looked out over his desk at the three men. They each had a very different expression on their faces. For Sirius, it was one of pure hate and rage, Severus's was of ill disguised worry and anger, and Remus's face was, true to his nature, blank and thoughtful.  
  
"Severus," Dumbledore started looking the man in the eyes, with his trademark penetrating stare. "I have heard Sirius's side of the incident, numerous times, and now, if you would be so kind, I would like to hear yours."  
  
Severus looked at Dumbledore for a second before starting. "Headmaster, I am sure the story Black told you in the truth. I, by accident, preformed the crucitatius cure on Halle Manning. I assure you sir, the cure was not meant for her. She stepped in front of it. I tried to push her out of the way, before the duel began, however she refused to stay out of the fight." He sneered  
  
"Don't try to pin this on Halle, you son of a bitch!" Sirius roared rising, his wand out.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted before even Dumbledore could react.  
  
Sirius reached for the wand as it flew through the air, but as usual Remus was faster. "Sirius, I think you need to leave. Go down to the hospital wing and visit Halle, I will come get you when we are finished."  
  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore expecting to hear him override Remus, but he said nothing, only looking on in amusement. So, Sirius was forced to leave. He headed back down the stair cases to the hospital wing.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Hey, I know, not a very good ending, but some of us have nephews to visit. Ok, yes, I'm lying, I have a nephew but I am ending this chapter to type my other story, Halle Manning and the Unexpected Heir. And no, it isn't a sequel or prequel. The people just happen to have the same name. Hahahaha. Well, I am off to write.but I leave you with this thought.  
  
There once was a farmer!!  
  
Ahhh yes and I do need a beta reader, if anyone is interested then email me: katherine_scarlett_ohara@hotmail.com 


	6. Evading Punishment and Being Rewarded

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; he belongs to J K Rowling. NEE! I do not own NEE, it belongs to Monty Python. Argh! I do not own Argh, Kayleigh started it. Googleschimts! Ha yes, I do own Googleschimts and you can't have it!!  
  
Ishmoo: That disclaimer was just dumb Jane.  
  
Author: Shut up Ishmoo, what do you know, stupid leprechaun!  
  
Ishmoo: *raises hands* Zoomboingzarumoooo!!!!  
  
Author: *screams in pain and runs away trying to cover her ever growing nose.*  
  
Ishmoo: HA! *disaperates*  
  
Professors Chapter 5: Evading Punishment and Being Rewarded  
  
Sirius looked up from his seat on Halle's bed as Remus Lupin strode in the hospital wing. "So, what happened?" Sirius said in greeting as the other man approached him.  
  
Remus took a breath, Sirius was not going to take this well. "Snape will teach until Christmas without pay." Remus took a step back, as Sirius just stared at him.  
  
"And?" Sirius asked, his voice rising, "What else, Moony. What else is Dumbledore doing to him? I know there is something else." Sirius took a step toward Remus, his eyes flashing.  
  
Remus steadied himself for the famous Black temper and thought. 'Well here goes' after another deep breath he simply said, "There is nothing else Padfoot."  
  
Never in all the years of Remus Lupin's life and years at Hogwarts, had he seen Sirius as mad as he was now. Remus actually felt bad for Snape, if his friend ever got a hold of him, or Dumbledore for that matter. Sirius looked ready to kill.  
  
He didn't even bother to give Remus a response he just bellowed "son of a bitch" and burst through the hospital wing doors leaving them swinging behind him.  
  
In all the excitement neither of the two men had noticed the deep blue eyes of Halle Manning slowly open and take in what was going on around her. She saw Sirius burst out of the room and Remus's face wrinkle in worry over the temper of his life long friend. But she said nothing. She waited until Remus came to her side before she uttered a word.  
  
"Remus" she said softly, and laughed when he quickly turned to her and grabbed her hand, worry all over his handsome face.  
  
"Jane, are you alright, do you want me to get Madam Pomfrey?"  
  
"No, Remus, please don't just yet." Halle answered him. "What I would really like you to do is tell me what exactly went on in Dumbledore's office." Halle grimaced as she attempted to sit up.  
  
Remus helped Halle into a sitting position before perching at the end of her bed. "Jane, I want you to know that I tried everything I could to get Snape sent to Azkaban. But you see," He explained in a soft voice, "When Snape turned spy against Voldemort, he was given permission from the ministry to use The Unforgivable Curses without punishment." Remus paused at the look of outrage on Halle's face. "I know Jane, I know, he never should have been given permission, but he was, and we can't do anything about it. Dumbledore cannot legally punish Snape in any way."  
  
Halle looked murderous. "Wait, hold up a second mate, your telling me, that Severus, that Severus friggin' Snape, preformed the Cruitatius Curse and got away scot-free?! Without any punishment at all? HOW THE BLOODY HELL?!" Halle was aghast, she couldn't even think straight. How could she get yelled at by the ministry for summoning a book in Muggle London and Severus Snape perform an Unforgivable Curse and walk away happy? It was inconceivable.  
  
Halle had yelled this last statement rather loudly which caused Madam Pomfrey to come bustling over, and shoo Remus out. She ignored Halle's protests, claiming that she needed her rest, and pulled the curtains around her bed closed.  
  
Alone lying in her bed once more Halle had time to think.  
  
***Halle's POV***  
  
'How in the hell? How do people like this get away with things? First Lucius gets away with killing father.no, I won't think about that now, I'll go crazy if I do.  
  
'Oh, but what am I going to think about then. This is such a mess. What did I expect from Severus any way? People don't change. Not that much anyway. Oh Gods and to think, that last night I was actually kissing the.what is it Sirius says.oh yes.slimy git. But that's the thing, he wasn't being a git last night, he was perfectly wonderful.  
  
'It's true the curse wasn't meant for me, but still, to aim such a curse at Sirius, he is basically my big brother. Ahhh yes, Sirius, playing the protective big brother, he is defiantly going to cause problems. And what can come from problems? Nothing!  
  
'That's it, I quit. I'm going to quit worrying, I'm going to quit feeling sorry for myself.  
  
***End Halle's POV***  
  
Halle soon fell asleep, whether from the peace of reaching a decision or from the potion, she didn't know, but she welcomed the sleep either way.  
  
She was awakened about 2 hours later by a hand closing over hers. She jumped and her eyes snapped open and quickly scanned the room, only to stop upon a very tired and be draggled looking Severus Snape.  
  
At first Halle was angry from being pulled out of her peaceful slumber, but her gaze soon softened upon spotting the blacked eye and bruised face. He made no move to say any thing so Halle decided to break the silence. "Severus, we need to."  
  
"Talk" he finished for her, looking her in the eyes and taking her small hand in both of his. "Yes, Halle, we do need to talk, and I need to be the one to start. I am so sorry, never in my life have I felt more heart broken then I do right now. I never meant for this to happen, I never once thought that it would, if I could take it back, or even trade places with you, I would do it, in the blink of an eye. You have to believe that I hold myself responsible for my horrible and cowardly actions. I will do anything you ask of me. I'll do anything to make this right; I will leave Hogwarts and never look back if that is your wish." Severus said all of this in a broken voice as if he were holding back a flood of tears. He meant every word of it and would be willing to leave if she asked it of him.  
  
Halle looked at the man sitting in the chair by her bed and felt the tears in her eyes. Never, had she heard a more heartfelt apology, or seen a more sorrowful expression on a human face. She realized in that moment that she loved him, that she would do anything it took to make him happy, to take the pain and torment out of his eyes and life forever. "Severus," she started the tears cascading down her pale cheeks, "Severus, I know that you are sorry, and I know you didn't do it on purpose. I don't want you to leave; I want you to stay here, right here. I forgive you Severus, for everything. I decided a while ago, that life is way to short to hold grudges, especially against those that you love. And I love you Severus! I do, it may be fool hardy of me to love the man that almost killed me, but I do. I don't know why I can't explain it, and if you don't love me then just say so, but if you do, then please kiss me before I ramble on anymore."  
  
Severus was quite taken aback by Halle's out burst; it wasn't what he had expected. He had prepared himself for I hate you's and get out of my sight's but never an I love you. He didn't know what to say, so he did the one thing that didn't require thinking or words, he did what she asked. He kissed her.  
  
AN: Well, there it is. Chapter 5. What did you think? You want to know what I think; I think that the story is going to hell in a hand basket. I promise it has a plot in there somewhere. If you like it, then please review and tell me, If you hate it, then please review and tell me. I need to know your thoughts. Any reviews will be cherished and adored, and printed and framed. Well ok, perhaps not the last part, but I really would like them. ETA on next chapter.give me about 3 and a half weeks.  
  
Snuffles 55 


End file.
